User blog:Chuck123456/Flock Collecting - Fanmade Transcript
Introducktion Hey, it's almost 5 months since Flock Collecting and Bye Bye Booty aired in Poland, and it's still don't aired in US. So, I decided to translate them to English. English is not my first language, so do not hesitate to correct me in comments. I also started translating Bye Bye Booty, and I will post it in another blog. Enjoy! Flock Collecting Transcript SwaySway: He's walking through the grass. He's looking for things or not. Just look what he's doing here. He's putting the rock, yeah! Rock! Yeah! Rock! Buhdeuce is rock collector! Rock! Yeah! Rock! Buhdeuce is rock collector! He's watching. He's picking. And sometimes he rejects them! Buhdeuce: You're out! SwaySway: Buhdeuce is rock collector! Buhdeuce: Sway, check it out! SwaySway: Wow! What are these? Buhdeuce: Well, it looks like a rock. It tastes like a rock. OWWW! And it falls like a rock. So I think it is a rock. And that means I'm putting it to my collection. SwaySway: Be careful, my duckie duck. I've never seen any rock like this before. Maybe they are from another galaxy. Captain Rock: They're onto us. Attack! Buhdeuce: Aaahh! Help! My rock collection is attacking us! SwaySway: But these things never happen. Captain Rock: We got ducks! Ow! I'm trying to say- Ow! Repeat... ow! Never mind, just get us out of... Ouch! SwaySway: Hey, what's happening? Buhdeuce: My body parts! Captain Rock: Steersman, get us out of this horrible and unrocky planet. Steersman: Aye aye, Captain Rock! Captain Rock: Good job, crew. High five! High four! High three- or how many fingers did you get. SwaySway: Oh no! We're abducted by some rocky aliens! Buhdeuce: Firstly, good point. Secondly, bubblenuggets!!! Captain Rock: Welcome aboard, my beautiful exhibits to collection. SwaySway: To collection?! Buhdeuce: Whobittawhat, now? Captain Rock: Youbittawhat, now. Mr. Chert, please explain. Mr. Chert: We are Rockers. We are flying in space and collecting stuff. Ta-da! The end of explanation. Steersman: Ooo! You're gonna be the best exhibits from our flock collection. Buhdeuce: Uhhh... What flock collection? SwaySway: We are the only birds here. Steersman: You know, every collection have to start from something. Captain Rock: Crew, hide our talkative exhibits in... the box. Rock Alien: Ugh, to the box! Buhdeuce: We were collecting rocks, and now rocks are collecting us. This is so... SwaySway: Ironic? Buhdeuce: No. So stupid. SwaySway: Yeah. You know what's even more stupid? They thought we're gonna fit in the box. Captain Rock: Our exhibits ran away. Steersman: And they messed up the box! SwaySway: Captain Rock, we are challenging you to the space duel. Man vs man. Or... duck vs rock! Captain Rock: Haha, haha! I laughed so much. I AM from the space. Space duels are my space-cial thing. Pick a challenge, any challenge. C'mon, pick a challenge. SwaySway: Rock, paper, scissors. Captain Rock: It's- It's so stupid. Could you pick another challenge? Pick another challenge, c'mon. SwaySway: Oh, sorry. I didn't know you're just a few cowardly, little grits! Captain Rock: Grits?! He said grits! How dare- How dare you! We are completely adult rocks! Buhdeuce: NO! You're just a little baby grits! Steersman: Captain, they're hurting my feelings. Captain Rock: Fine! I accept the challenge. Who of you I have to fight, just to defeat him? SwaySway: Bap, you have to do this. You're an experienced collector. You know everything about rocks. And you know their thinking way. Buhdeuce: Well, just a few minutes ago, I didn't really know they're thinking. But I like to play rock-paper-scissors, and I never did it in space, sooo... okay. Captain Rock! Let's do this immediately right now! Captain Rock: One, two, three! Done! Buhdeuce: Paper covers rock. Mr. Chert: Oh, great! He picked rock. I said „Don't pick the rock”, but he always picks rock. Captain Rock: What, what, what! It's a home team. You should always follow your sign. Don't look at me like that! SwaySway: You were great, Buhdeuce! I'm so happy I'm jumping like a space freak. Captain Rock: Because you defeated me in a... ugh, grapple, I am obliged by an alien code of honor, give you the command. Buhdeuce: No, thanks. We want to go home. SwaySway: No! Buhdeuce! We can go home. Oooor, bravely discover the places, which any duck didn't discover! Buhdeuce: My brain says no, but my belly says... Buhdeuce's belly: Yeah, boy! SwaySway and Buhdeuce: L-l-l-l-level up! Space travel ducks! Buhdeuce: 1st officer SwaySway. We'll engrave this date in a wood. SwaySway: Aye aye, Captain Buhdeuce. Buhdeuce: It's 123456.7. We are just starting travel of epic... epicness. Steersman: Ow! Buhdeuce: Turn the speed to quazy fast. SwaySway: Captain, this action is completely illogical without specified destination. That's why I loaf it! Rock Aliens: sounds SwaySway: I'M KING OF THE SPACE! Buhdeuce: Oopsie, my bad. Captain Rock: Oh, great! You've just destroyed the fourth moon of Shellcury! Buhdeuce: Fourth? So, it's not that bad, because they still have another three ones, don't they? Captain Rock: No, this is terrible. Shellians are gonna be so mad. Buhdeuce: So, we have just one solution. Leave the apology card. SwaySway: I drew the smiley face. Buhdeuce: SwaySway, you are sure nice. Captain Rock: Mail? Did you leave the mail? Shellians are wild, murderous and soulless warriors. And they are not reading mail. Shellians are here! It's Commander Conch. Commander Conch: choking Buhdeuce: What? Commander Conch: Sorry, corn dog got stuck in my throat. What was I-? Oh, yeah! Who did dare to attack our fourth moon?! Buhdeuce: Listen, Commander Cock. Commander Conch: CONCH! Buhdeuce: Right. By the way, it wasn't an attack. We've just gone a little quazy in space, and oops. We've broken your moon. Commander Conch: You will pay for your insolence! Buhdeuce: I don't have any money. SwaySway? SwaySway: Emm, I have 17 cents. Buhdeuce: Are 17 cents enough for our insolence? Commander Conch: Probably not. I will count to five, and you will give up, or I will destroy you! Buhdeuce: I- Commander Conch: Five! FIRE! Buhdeuce: Get us out of here, Officer SwaySway. Release the quacksars! Fire from hydrogenous something! Captain Rock: We don't have any weapon! We've sold it for a box! Steersman: Guys, I've fixed the box. Will it help? Mr. Chert: We're goners. Buhdeuce: Sway! Sway! What are we buhdoobie do now! SwaySway: Let's defense with things that are available. Buhdeuce: But how? We are just a couple of ducks and a group of... rocks! Captain Rock: Why are you looking at us like that? SwaySway: Rock! Yeah! Throw! Buhdeuce is rock thrower! Rock! Yeah! Throw! Buhdeuce is rock thrower! He's throwing! He's defending! He destroys enemies! Buhdeuce: In yo beak, barfed toast! SwaySway: Buhdeuce is rock thrower! Commander Conch: Stop! You're destroying my ship! Captain Rock: Please, put me away. Are you quazy? Buhdeuce: Yeah! SwaySway: Yeah! Buhdeuce is rock thrower! Commander Conch: Retreat! We're doing retreat with all tucked tail! SwaySway: Fist bump, Buhdeuce. Buhdeuce: Fist bump, SwaySway. SwaySway: Captain, it seems like all our rocks are floating in outer space Buhdeuce: Officer SwaySway, we have to... collect them. SwaySway: So, we rescued you nice, huh? Buhdeuce: High five? Captain Rock: And don't even show your beaks in space again! Buhdeuce: Okay, fine. Bye bye, ciao. SwaySway: So, it was a quazy day. Buhdeuce: For sure, SwaySway. For buhdoobie sure. By the way, I've done with all this rock collecting. SwaySway: Wow, really? Buhdeuce: Yep yep. I'm collecting stamps now. They won't attack us, like those rocks did. Stamp: He decoded us! Run! Category:Blog posts